Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3284502-20140820035614
Block D: It Blows Up 33) Clare is ecstatic to receive her acceptance to Columbia,but becomes concerned when her cancer checkups come back uncertain. Will it ruin everything? Dallas is uncertain about whether or not Double D Party Planning is what he wants for his life, but when a party goes sour under his watch, it may not be his decision anymore. Keisha struggles to adjust to Zoe moving in without killing her. 34) Bianca struggles with how to face her past at Vince's trial, Tiny is torn on how he feels about sending his brother to jail and eventually relapses, returning to self harm, Zig is threatened into lying on the stand - can he go through with it? Drew is uncertain how to deal with the trial as it digs up old memories and fresh trauma 35) Tiny, unable to cope with his brother's trial around Zig and Grace, breaks off on his own. New problem: who is he going to hang out with now? Jenna continues to pursue her interest in the arts by tutoring at an after school art group, but will the group accept her when their judgemental leader learns about her less than savoury past? While LARPing, Tristan meets the super cute ultra jock, Blake Tomihiro. When he hears Blake is bi, it's almost too good to be true. Now his only job: Don't screw up when you hang out. Uh oh. Thiiis might be harder than Tristan thought. 36) The stress of the gang situation, guilt over Cam, school, his family, and frustrated with how he acted this year leads Zig to attempt to commit suicide. Maya, Grace, and Tiny struggle to make sense of it, Keisha is finally getting better after her bout with Compulsive Eating Disorder and even gets on the gymnastics team! But can she cope with the demands of the team and her own doubts? 37) Zig reaches out to his faith to try and make sense of what happened and confront everything that's happened, starting with the source of all his problems: the words he said to Campbell Saunders over a year ago. Maya struggles to cope with Zig's suicide attempt and make sense of it all, especially when she sees him with Grace. It's time for her to confront her past once and for all. Grace, also struggling to make sense of what happened, begins questioning Zig about Judaism, since she's Jewish as well, but never really thought much about it. Maybe it's time to start. Frankie, motivated by the news, tries to reach out to Miles before she loses the chance too. 38) Zig and Grace are disturbed to discover Tiny's relapse and try their best to help him, without all their own trauma getting in the way. Grace gets some good news: she gets to leave the Rubber room! Problem: she's been there so long she has not a clue how to deal with people outside it - especially when they all think she wants to stab them. How is she going to navigate life outside the Rubber room? Bianca notices Drew has changed, and not for the better, but as they reconnect while she's in town, she starts to see the sparks of the man she loved again. Maybe, just maybe, she's ready to move forward while embracing her past as well. Drianca gets back together in this episode. 39) Alli struggles with old trauma and begins ducking out to spend time with Vanessa instead of face it as the date nears for her to finalize her annulment, Connor is uncertain about whether or not Jenna loves him after she returns from a visit to K.C. or if he's just a replacement, Winston realizes he and his parents don't see each other as much anymore and struggles to reconnect with them, worried about ending up like the Hollingsworth. But considering how overworked they are, is there any hope at all? Love is in the air when Hunter has a crush on Keisha, but he has no idea how to talk to girls. Hunsha gets together in this episode. 40) Zoe swore she was done with drugs when she moved in with Keisha. After all, she didn't use anything often enough to get addicted and she didn't take anything that could addict her that fast. Right? She's fine. At least that's what she told herself. So why does she keep going back to them? Can Zoe admit she has a problem before she does something she'll really regret? Can anybody help her at this point? Grace struggles with missing her sister while the two are apart thanks to foster care. Connor, Alli, and Clare compete in the race for valedictorian. 41) Connor struggles with preparing for prom and for Emma having her baby - how is he going to pull this off? Dallas is great at playing with Rocky, but when Vanessa undergoes surgery for her heart condition and is bedridden, he must step up and prove he can be more than a 'fun' parent, Winston begins to get concerned over the weight Frankie gives Grace's opinion and so plots to get her away from Frankie - causing Frankie to re-evaluate their relationship. Frankston breaks up in this episode. Zig meets with his family for the first time since he tried to commit suicide. 42) Tiny learns to open up to his therapist and trusting her, Zig is having trouble being with his family again - after all, a LOT has changed, Bianca tries to reestablish a relationship with her aunt Juliana 43) Drew and Clare are at odds about how to remember Adam at graduation, if at all. As the date draws closer, can Drew find a way to say goodbye? Meanwhile, as Jenna's high school career is wrapping up, she must come to terms with her past and that means visiting Ty. But is she really ready? Zoe finally catches a break - a new role in a movie! Except she's supposed to spend her summer in rehab. Zoe makes a tough choice that can change the way the film industry sees her for good. Eclare, Drianca, Jonnor, and Bhandallas are endgame. Senior fates: Becky: Is taking theology and drama at The University of Toronto Alli: Scholarship to MIT, happily away from Leo and dating Dallas long distance. Dallas: Getting Double D Party Planning established and off the ground, dating Alli long distance. Connor: Attending CalTech, long distance with Jenna. Jenna: Reconnecting with her son, double majoring in music and education at Ryerson University, dating Connor. Jack: Taking a victory lap at Degrassi Clare: Attending Columbia, dating Eli Drew: Establishing Double D Party Planning, dating Bianca, planning to get married after she's done with school. Imogen: Got into a local design school and is considering fashion reporting, still dating Jack, but because Jack would still be on the show, they are not considered endgame.